This invention relates generally to applicators for lotions, creams and similar skin products. More particularly, this invention relates to an applicator device suitable for applying skin products on the inaccessible portions of a user's back.
In the past, people have generally been without an easy and effective way to apply skin products on their backs by themselves. Without another person to assist them, sunbathers have struggled unsuccessfully to put protective lotions and oils on the inaccessible portions of their backs. The application of skin products is extremely necessary for light-skinned people susceptible to skin cancer. Often, the inaccessible portions of their backs are exposed to the harmful rays of the sun without any protective sunscreen due to the difficulty encountered in applying lotion uniformly upon the back. The need for one to be able to apply medication on their back without assistance is especially acute when such medication is necessary to treat contagious skin diseases such as impetigo.
Flexible strips for washing or massaging the inaccessible portions of one's back have been previously provided and generally include handles, or the like, attached at opposite ends of the strip. The handles enable the strip to be grasped and manually rubbed back and forth across one's back. In general, such previous back washers or massagers have not been directed towards effectively applying lotion, or the like, to the back. Previous devices for rubbing one's back are generally inadequate for efficiently applying lotion as well, because the skin-contacting portion of such devices is commonly made of a liquid absorbent material. This creates a problem wherein lotion, or the like, is wasted because it is retained by the liquid absorbent material rather than being transferred to the user's skin.
Previous devices that were directed towards lotion application to the back also suffered from the afore-mentioned drawback of utilizing a liquid absorbent material which inhibited the transfer of lotion to the body. Other previous applicators required multiple manufacturing steps, such as providing a reinforced pocket for holding lotion, that raised production costs, thereby resulting in an undesirably expensive item. Moreover, previous applicators suitable for back use have not been made available in a disposable, throw-away form, ideal for one-shot usage at a beach, or in hospitals, doctors' offices, etc. Such a disposable applicator would desirably enable a patient to apply medication to the back without the assistance of a nurse.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved applicator that can easily and efficiently be used to apply skin products or medicine to the back. Such an applicator should utilize a non-absorbent surface that will not retain and waste skin products, and should avoid any mechanical complexities which would increase the manufacturing costs. Additionally, an improved back applicator is needed which can be provided in a disposable, throw-away form for short term usage. Such a disposable applicator should be capable of being configured in a compact form suitable for packaging. Moreover, such an applicator should be capable of being easily and inexpensively manufactured. The present invention fulfills these needs in an inexpensive fashion and provides further related advantages.